


"Since when did you become taller than me?"

by CheekyLittleShipper_14



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Phil, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyLittleShipper_14/pseuds/CheekyLittleShipper_14
Summary: Phil notices how Dan became much taller than him now which makes him think that Dan could easily leave him and manage himself on his own but he knows that its just him being stupid for nothing and being so emotional at such an old age. Dan reassures him that he needs him in his life and smut ensues as Dan makes him feel loved again. (Im shit at summaries forgive me)
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a 50/50 chance that I might post or delete the second part later because I'm not sure if I wrote the smut part properly. Tell me your thoughts if you do or don't want to see it ahahhahah

It was a lovely Saturday morning, a day where they both get to do whatever they like. They don’t have to think about work on days like this, making it their long time tradition to spend their Saturdays with just each other. Phil woke up first, glancing at the clock first. Seeing that it was just half past eight and then glancing at Dan who was still sound asleep with his arms wrapped around Phil. Dan always looked good but he looks so angelic in his sleep; making Phil get lost in thought for a moment about all that they’ve been through, what they had to face before reaching this moment in life where they both get to be who they really are before deciding that he wanted to surprise Dan with a breakfast in bed. 

He carefully removed Dan’s arms that were wrapped around him but Dan grabbed his wrist before he could really stand up and pulled Phil towards him. Before he knew it, Dan’s soft lips were on his and they were kissing. It caught him off guard but he melted into the kiss almost instantly. The kiss was light and sweet, one where they’re both still lazy to take it much further. They pulled away from each other after lightly making out. Phil looked at Dan and chuckled at how sleepy he looked which is a given because Dan never really woke up early. Not that Phil ever woke up early either though.

“It’s so early, where the f*ck are you going?” Dan asked, voice groggy and a bit irritated while his eyes were half closed and getting ready to sleep again. 

“I’m making breakfast, you could sleep some more.” Phil pecked Dan’s lips once more and made his way to the kitchen. Humming a tune of some sort as he removed some bacon from the refrigerator and cracked open some eggs. He’s normally the one that makes Dan do the cooking but on some days, he just felt like doing things for Dan, even if it’s just something small. As Phil was mixing the eggs, he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist which startled him and made him almost knock the bowl over.

“You scared me! Why are you up already, you could’ve slept some more.” Phil asked, leaning his back onto Dan whilst he puts his chin on the crook of Phil’s neck. 

“I want cuddles and you’re not there, it’s your fault why I’m not in bed right now…” Phil cooed at Dan’s words and how it made him feel all warm and fuzzy like it’s the first time they’ve said things like that to each other. Phil turned around, facing Dan. Phil felt the need to kiss Dan’s forehead but noticed that it’s not an easy thing for him to do anymore. He actually needed to stand on his tippy-toes in order to even reach his forehead, unlike a few years ago when he had been taller than his boyfriend.

“Since when did you become taller than me?” Phil asked in wonder, a smile etching on his face. Dan smiled back at him and placed a small kiss on his nose and then his forehead. The small action made him feel mixed emotions. Thinking about how Dan used to be someone he needed to protect but now he is all grown up and capable of doing what he wants without anything holding him back. 

“I used to do that to you, you know.” Phil pouts and looks away, he realized why he wanted to do things for Dan, why he wanted to do just about anything for him. It was because he thought that now that Dan was capable of doing anything, he didn’t need to depend on Phil anymore.  
Phil doesn’t really understand why he’s getting all sappy when he’s way too old to feel this way. Dan puts his thumb under Phil’s chin and lifts it up to make Phil look at him, seeing his pout and how his eyes look a bit watery. Dan frowns in confusion, wondering why his Phil is sad, wondering if it is something he did.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Did I do something?” Dan asked Phil worriedly, searching Phil’s bright blue eyes for answers as to why he’s acting strange.

“No, it’s not you. I-I just - nevermind. It’s stupid.” Phil replied, feeling guilty now for worrying Dan over something so trivial.

“If it makes you sad then it’s not stupid, you idiot.” Phil giggled at that. Deciding that it’d be best to tell Dan what’s been bothering him, knowing that Dan wouldn’t judge him even if it’s something silly.

“I was just thinking about how far we’ve come, and how much you’ve grown since then, y’know? You used to be a shy and small boy and now you’re more mature than me.” 

“I mean, you’re not mad at me for being tall, are you? Because I’d do anything for you but I don’t think I could create a time machine and go back to the fringe era.” Dan leaned his head to a side and raised his eyebrows at Phil in a playful manner. Knowing full well what Phil is sulking about. Phil couldn’t help but laugh out loud at that making him feel instantly a bit better already. Dan holds Phil’s hands and puts them on his shoulders, pulling Phil closer to him by his waist.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He made sure it was a passionate one this time, deep and long lasting. Nibbling on Dan’s bottom lip and slipping a small amount of tongue until he’s almost out of breath unlike Dan who looks like he could go on for hours. Phil gave Dan a soft peck on his lips before resting his head on Dan’s broad chest.

“I’m sorry for-!?” Phil started but Dan wrapped his arms tight around Phil and lifts him like a sack of rice onto his shoulders, heading straight back to the bedroom.

“Hey! What? I’m supposed to be cooking! Dan!?” Phil yelps as he struggles to get off of his boyfriend’s hold. 

Dan spanks Phil’s ass and whispers, “I told you not to say sorry for speaking your mind hundreds of times and now you’re doing that to me too?” The statement made Phil quit his struggling and let Dan take control. “We’re going back to the bedroom so I could show you how much I need you, understood?” Dan says in a low growly voice that Phil would surely not understand if they hadn’t been so close.

“O-okay, but don’t you think we should eat breakfast first?”


	2. Chapter 2

Phil knows that this is not really a good time as he’s emotionally and physically unstable because of yesterday night’s and today’s events so he tries to not let himself get swayed by Dan’s antics. 

“I’ve got my breakfast right here with me…” Dan says out loud laughing obnoxiously and Phil is now scared for his life afterwards. He knows how Dan gets during episodes like this and he’s disgusted at himself for being nevertheless excited. 

“Oh my god, Dan. You just ruined the whole mood”, Phil says knowing that the mood’s certainly not ruined, Dan ignores him and drops Phil on the bed with a thud that sounds like the bed did not enjoy what Dan did. Dan kisses Phil again, a little more roughly this time as he’s almost fully awake. 

“I...LO….VE….U” Dan punctuates each syllable by giving Phil kisses all over his body. “I love you too-hngh!” Phil cries as Dan bites his pale neck, then proceeds to his perked up nipples and down to his soft belly and slim thighs, knowing those kinds of bites takes 2 weeks or more at most to heal. 

“You still good from last night?”

“Yeah, just put it in, I want to feel you again in me.” Dan grins and lands a slap on Phil’s ass that made Phil let out a not so manly squeal as soon as he removes his pyjamas. “That’s it Phil, tell me how you like it.” They never really talk much in bed but Dan feels the need to hear Phil saying what he wants. 

Dan grabs the lube and lubes up his fingers, putting two in at once as he slicks himself up relishing in Phil’s lovely moans and grunts. “I want - no - I need you to make love to me, please Dan…” Phil breathes out and Dan doesn't need to be told twice so he puts Phil’s legs on his shoulders and slowly enters, both moaning in pleasure. 

Dan’s pace increases gradually, eyes flickering shut from the intensity but not before noticing Phil’s hands shoot up to cover his swollen mouth and flushed face. Dan really loves hearing how Phil moans and cries out his name in wanton and it always annoys him how Phil covers up the lovely sounds by biting his arms, covering his mouth or something else. He yanks both of Phil’s hands away from covering his noises and pulls on them, using it to pull Phil back on his cock as he thrusts his hips up into oblivion. 

“Hnghhh! Y-you’re so d-deep I can’t-ah!” 

Phil could do nothing but take it, crying out in pleasure everytime Dan hits that sweet spot and when Dan reaches so deep in him that he could feel him through his lean stomach. Soon, both reached their highs with a shout and a guttural groan, Dan bends down and nips on Phil’s neck as he feels his dick convulse and release inside Phil whilst Phil shakes uncontrollably, and Dan feels the spasms all throughout Phil’s body. 

“Hey, shhhh… I got you.” Dan whispers against Phil’s ear and rubs his cool hands on Phil’s hot and reddish face, looking extremely spent.

“Danny...?” Phil whispers in a hoarse voice, mouth hanging open and eyes still foggy and out of focus.

“Yes Phil, are you back?” Dan asks, worried that he might’ve taken it too far because he knows that Phil is the most vanilla person ever and he’s never been that rough before  
“Thank y-you and I love you too…” with that, Phil’s eyes close again and falls asleep, exhaustion from last night and today caught up with his body. Dan chuckles and kisses his lover before cleaning them both and heads out to make a scrumptious breakfast.


End file.
